Kermit the Frog
Kermit the Frog, arguably Jim Henson's most famous Muppet creation, was the star and host of The Muppet Show, played a significant role on Sesame Street, and served as the logo of The Jim Henson Company. He continues to star in Muppet movies and make numerous TV appearances. Kermit has commented on many occasions that "as a tadpole in the swamp, he had 3,265 brothers and sisters!" More of his childhood adventures were chronicled in Kermit's Swamp Years. Robin is Kermit's nephew and closest relative. Miss Piggy insists that she and Kermit got married in The Muppets Take Manhattan and that they're very happy. Kermit disagrees, claiming that it was just a movie and that in real life, they have a "professional relationship". Kermit's most well-known catchphrase is "Hi-ho, Kermit the Frog here!" Sesame Street Unpaved jokes that Kermit's birthday is on Leap Year Day, but Kermit's official birthday is May 9th. Character origins .]] The earliest version of Kermit first appeared in 1955 on ''Sam and Friends, Jim Henson's five-minute puppet show that aired twice daily on WRC-TV. Henson made the first Kermit puppet out of his mother's old spring coat, using ping-pong balls for eyes. Kermit wasn't a frog in the early days of the character. Although he was somewhat lizard-like in appearance, Jim Henson noted in a 1982 interview that "all the characters in those days were abstract." Kermit first referred to himself as a frog in The Muppets On Puppets, a one-hour special that Henson produced for public television in 1968. However, it was not until the TV special Hey Cinderella! that the Kermit puppet was redesigned; his round feet were replaced with flippers, and he was given an eleven-pointed collar. By the time that Kermit appeared on the premiere of Sesame Street in November 1969, he was a full-fledged frog. Kermit sported a double collar for a brief period in the early 1970s, including in the TV special The Frog Prince and several early seasons of Sesame Street, but by the time he took over as the level-headed but often exasperated host of The Muppet Show, it had changed back to the trademark single collar that he still wears today. Kermit on Sesame Street Kermit's most famous role on Sesame Street is his role as a news reporter for the Sesame Street News Flash segments, interviewing characters from nursery rhymes and fairy tales. One of his most memorable works was the song "Bein' Green". Some of his other famous Sesame Street songs have included "This Frog," "I Love My Elbows," "On My Pond," and "Caribbean Amphibian." He has also given many lectures on simple subjects. Some of Kermit's Lectures have been for the letter W, hands, and "Big and Short." He appeared in the "Monsterpiece Theater" segment "Gone with the Wind," as well as an appearance in a "Miami Mice" sketch. Kermit was also seen at his home on Sesame Street on a number of occasions. Unlike other Sesame Street characters, Sesame Workshop never had any ownership of Kermit the Frog. Because of this, Kermit has rarely been part of Sesame Street merchandise. He has appeared in many Sesame Street videos, most notably Big Bird's Storytime and, of course, The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street. His songs have also appeared on many Sesame Street albums. The only Kermit toy that was labeled as a Sesame Street toy was the Magic Talking Kermit toy, released in 1999. In 2005, he appeared on a Sesame Street winter hat by Berkshire Fashions. For more info on Sesame Street products featuring Kermit, see Kermit in Sesame Street Merchandise. Although the rights to Kermit the Frog are owned by The Walt Disney Company, and the rights to Sesame Street are owned by Sesame Workshop, Sesame Workshop currently has permission from Disney to show old Kermit segments in current episodes of Sesame Street, as well as in home video and DVD productions. However, old Kermit segments are not shown very often in current episodes. Interestingly enough, in 1970, Kermit the Frog was intended to be dropped from Sesame Street, only to be shown in the second season in existing segments. "When the new season starts November 9, expect changes. There will be no more know-it-all frog, since Kermit, the one Muppet who is not exclusive to Sesame Street, is opting out to do commercials." (Look, Sept. 22, 1970.) Time Magazine reported with slightly more detail: "Kermit the Frog is being canned for commercialism. When Sesame Street was just a glint in Joan Ganz Cooney's eye, Kermit taped a special in Canada. When it was given a network airing, the frog was compromised. Or so Henson decided. .... He is being phased out of the show. He will be replaced by such Muppets as Herbert Birdsfoot and Sherlock Hemlock." (Time, November 23, 1970.) Ultimately, of course, that did not turn out to be the case, as Kermit reappeared as a Sesame Street character in the third season (1971). Early Specials Kermit has appeared in almost every major special from The Jim Henson Company. He narrarated Tales of the Tinkerdee, had a fairly major supporting role in Hey Cinderella, had a major role in ''The Frog Prince, and narrarated The Muppet Musicians of Bremen and Emmet Otters Jug-Band Christmas. However, when The Muppet Show was in development, he wasn't intended to be the main character. In The Muppet Valentine Show, he had a major supporting role, and starred in two sketches, but the main character for that special was Wally. In The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, Kermit appeared in the audience during the wrestling sketches, and had one line in "At the Dance". After that special was made, Jim Henson realized that the pilots host, Nigel, wasn't working out as a main character, and somebody suggested to Jim Henson that Kermit be the star. The Muppet Show Kermit became a star when he hosted The Muppet Show. He was the host, and he was in charge of what went on during the show. During the first season, it seemed as if his follow cast and crew members, including Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Scooter, were more like employees to him then friends, but later on, as the characters developed, it became clear that they were also his friends, and not just employees. Awards and Honors .]] * He was awarded an honorary doctorate of Amphibious Letters on May 19, 1996 at Southampton College, where he also gave a commencement speech. * Kermit received a star on Hollywood's Walk of Fame in 2002. * Kermit's song "The Rainbow Connection" was nominated for an Academy Award, as was "The First Time It Happens" from ''The Great Muppet Caper. Casting History * Jim Henson - from Sam and Friends (1955) to The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) * Steve Whitmire - from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) to present Jane Henson on casting Steve Whitmire as Kermit: "When Jim was alive, he said if anything happened to him, Kermit must go on right away. Because of Kermit's significant place, Jim had essentially chosen who he thought could do it. But we don't want to say who it is before the show. The performer needs time. Kermit won't come back so strong at first. Then little by little, he will get his whole personality back." -- TV Guide, Nov.17-23, 1990 Rumors *Kermit's Froghood *Kermit's Name *Brian Henson as Kermit Trivia * A statue of Henson and Kermit was erected on the campus of Henson's alma mater, the University of Maryland, College Park. * Kermit is the only amphibian to hold the honour to address the Oxford Union. See also * Kermit Through the Years * Kermit the Frog's Alternate Identities * Kermit the Frog Alternate Ages * Kermit the Frog Impersonators * Kermit Songs * Kermit the Frog Filmography Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sam and Friends Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:MuppeTelevision Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters